Witch vs Vampire
by cutie942006
Summary: Bellas a powerful witch who loves to use her powers.When she starts school at Forks she come across 5 very different teenagers.Will the 2 very different creatures become friends? Or enemies?
1. From Phoenix to Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. I also don't own Charmed (that's where I got the magical stuff from)

I'm just going to put this disclaimer only on chapter 1 because I know I'm either going to be to lazy to put it up there or I'm most likely going to forget (the second reason is more likely)

* * *

From Phoenix To Forks

"Goodbye Bella. We will miss you", Phil said as he handed me my carry on bag. It seemed like he had to do all the talking because Renee couldn't say anything without getting all emotional, which was not necessary because I told her I would call everyday and would try to visit at least three times a month.

"I'll miss you to", I said, setting my bag down, and when I hugged him I added with a whisper, "take care my mom while I'm away", in his ear.

"Always", Phil said as we let go of each other. When he said that I could have thought that I may have heard of hint of 'protective boyfriend-ness' in his voice, so I just gave him a small smile and he did the same to me. Then I turned to my mother.

I was kind of surprise that she was actually able to get control of herself and I think that it may had showed on my face, but I tried to cover it up with a smile.

"You look better", I said with a small smile on my face.

Renee just shrugged her shoulders then held out her arms as an invitation for me to hug her, and I accepted hugging her tight.

"Don't forget to practice every night", she whispered in my ear so low that I'm sure Phil didn't hear.

"Mom"- I whispered just as low- "I never missed a night of practicing my powers and I don't intend to, you don't have to worry."

"Ok, but just to remind you I'm going to be calling you every night", she said, still whispering.

"Alright, but I'm telling you now that I probably won't pick up every night", I said, not bothering to whisper any more.

She said nothing for a while, but when I try to pull away she held my tighter, then she whispered sometime even lower then before if that was possible.

"Do notuse your pow-" she began, but I quickly cut her off already knowing what she was going to say because she tells me this every single day before I go to school.

"Powers until my 18th birthday", I finished for her with a hint of annoyance in my tone, but still whispering. "Mom you tell me that every day and to be honest it's kind of annoying." I continued not bothering to whisper anymore.

"Yeah I tell you every day, hoping that maybe one day you will finally listen to me." She said sounding just as annoyed, but also not bothering to whisper anymore.

I shrugged then said, "yeah, maybe", with a smirk on my face and low again not even sure if she heard me because she didn't say anything back. We continued to hug a little bit longer.

Then we finally let go of our, what seemed like an hour long, hug. We just held hands and after a while I took a deep breath in and out, kissed Renee check, picked up my bag, told my mom I love her and she did the same, then turned towards my plane and started walking. When I was close to heading into that hallway place that leads to the plane, I turned back to see Phil with his arm around Renee's shoulders, both smiling and waving me goodbye. So I just gave them both a smile and waved back. Then I continued to walk to my plane.

When I finally found my seat, I sat down and put my bag on my lap. I sat next to the window, my preferred seat to sit in while transporting somewhere, on the left side of the plane. I was watching the drops of rain slide from off the window. Then this older guy, maybe in his early thirties, with a suit and a briefcase sat next to me and I immediately thought of him as a business man.

Great, I thought, guys like him are the annoying guys that are always on their cell phone yelling.

And right on cue his cell phone rang, and since the plane didn't pull off yet he answered.

"Brett here", he said in a loud voice just as I expected.

"Ugh!" I said, loud enough to get a raised eyebrow look from 'Brett', but I didn't care and I guess he didn't either because he continued with his conversation as loud as ever.

I just took out my iPod out, put the ear buds in my ear, put any song on and turned it up as loud as it would go so I could tune Brett out, and continued to look outside the window watching the rain.

I still couldn't believe that it was raining. This was my last day in sunny Phoenix and it just had to rain. This is what I'm going to be living in for the next couple of years, rain and lots of green and I just didn't need that in Phoenix and today of all days.

Time seem to have passed really quickly because before I knew it I was in Forks.

* * *

Thanks for reading my very 1st chapter in my very 1st book.

Please review! I would very much like it if you do!


	2. Magical Me

2. Magical Me

I was originally born in Forks, but when Renee moved to Phoenix she took me with her. We stayed with her boyfriend, Phil, but since Phil plays baseball he has to move around a lot. I wasn't a really big fan of moving around a lot so I stayed at the house and Renee wasn't really a big fan of staying at the house to look after me, so I decided to give Renee her space so she can move around with Phil and I've also decided to move back to Forks with Charlie

The Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, or as I like to call him Charlie, was my father.

I walked around the airport for a while looking for Charlie when I finally saw him and I almost wanted to laugh to because Charlie was standing next to his cruiser wearing him policeman uniform, but instead I had for a big smile on my face and so did he.

I walked up to him kind of unsure of what to do next because me and Charlie don't really show our emotional side towards each other, so we just settled for an awkward side hug.

"It's good to see you Bells", he said, and I could tell he was still smiling underneath his mustache.

"You to Char-, dad", I said, also smiling.

When we let go he took my bags and put them in the trunk of the cruiser, then when he was done with that we headed towards the house.

The house was just as small as I remembered it with a faded red pick-up truck in the driveway.

I looked at Charlie with raised eyebrows waiting for an explanation, thinking that we may have some company or something.

"It's yours ", he said nervously. Probably thinking that I wouldn't like it, but I did.

He pulled the cruiser in the driveway behind the- my- truck. We sat in the car for a while saying nothing. I was to busy admiring my truck and I can feel Charlie looking at me. Then he finally broke the silence.

"Hey, look if you don't like it I can always-", he started as he got out the cruiser.

"No, no, no dad! I love I really do. I mean you really didn't have to, but I do appreciate it", I said as I also got out of the cruiser.

"You're welcome, and don't worry about it Billy Black was actually giving it away. He's in a wheelchair now. You remember Billy Black, right? Jacob's father?" Charlie said walking to the front door of the house.

"Oh yeah! God it's been forever since I've seen Jake", I said walking behind him. "How is he? I have to go and visit him. Hey, does he still live on-"

"Yep", Charlie interrupted. "He and Billy still lives on the Rez in the same house and everything, but you could visit next weekend. You have to start getting ready. You have school tomorrow."

Oh yeah I forgot. I knew I probably should have come to Forks earlier, but thanks to my procrastination I've decided to come at the last minute.

"Oh and your mom called me. She wanted me to tell you to don't forget to practice your powers every night", Charlie said walking up the stair to put my bags in my room.

Did I forget to mention that I'm a witch? Well in case I didn't, I'm a witch. A real witch. I can say spells, make potions, and the best part about it all it my powers. Oh and even better than that? Not warts on my face, not even a zit.

My powers are so cool. I can freeze time, blow things up, move things with my mind, or telekinesis as Renee likes to call it, and I can transport from one place to another by orbing. I usually only freeze time when I'm stressed, by flicking all five of my fingers outward, time freezes and if I'm not carefully things can usually blow up to because I have to do the same thing with my fingers to both freeze time and blow thing up.

With telekinesis I was actually able to use my hands, also. So with a wave of my hands I can move objects. And last, but certainly not least is orbing, which is the best power I have. If I concentrate really hard on a place I want to be and me orbing to that place then I will be there. It can be out of the state and even out of the country. I can also call for an object out loud and it will orb in my hands.

"Yea, yea, yea I know dad. She already told me before I left", I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Well ok. Did you want to unpack now, or did you want to wait?" Charlie said.

"Umm……I think I'll unpack now", I said with a devilish smirk on my face.

"Did you want help?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"I think I got it", I said still smirking turning away from Charlie to my bed where Charlie had put my suitcases. Then I started to unzip my suitcases and pour all my stuff on my bed and some stuff fell on the floor, and then I said this spell I made up on the top of my head.

"_Because I'm exhausted and don't wanna lift a finger, make this room a whole lot cleaner" _

Then right after I said the spell I had a very big smile on my face because when I looked in the suitcase and on the floor there was nothing and when I turned around to look in the closet all my clothes was there, but when I saw my father giving me a disapproving look my very big smile got smaller and smaller until it was completely gone.

Charlie was standing in front of me with his eyebrows raised; arms crossed, and right foot tapping.

"What?" I said as innocently as I can.

"I believe your mother also said not to use your powers at all until you are 18 except at night when you're practicing them", Charlie said with a confused look on his face, but we both knew that he knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, ok, but...but uh….th-think of it as practicing my powers?" I stammered.

He just raised his brows evener higher.

"Oh come on dad! You just said yourself that I need to practice every night, just consider that as practicing one of my powers", I said shrugging my shoulders at the last part.

Charlie relaxed a little, sighed, then walked towards my door, but stopped in doorway. He turned around and looked me straight eye.

"I really am glad you're here Bells", he said with a smile.

"Me too", I said with a smile.

He nodded then continued to walk out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hey I'm going to order pizza, is that ok?" he yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine", I yelled downstairs.

I sat on my bed just thinking. Thinking and remember about everything.

I thought about when I was eight years old and mom first told me that I was a witch. I thought about how she also said that I can't fully use my powers as much as I want to because I was to young. In the witch world you have to wait till you're 18th birthday to finally use your powers more than just practicing at night because that's their age requirement and when I say 'their' I mean the Elders.

The Elders are a group of really old witches that came up with all the rules that every witch has to follow and I'm not sure what will happen if you don't Renee never told me. She just said that you don't want to find out.

Anyways back to this whole age requirement. I think that it's pretty stupid because in 17 now and I doubt that in a couple of months that I will change-

"The pizza is here Bells", Charlie yelled up the stairs knocking me out of my thinking trance.

I ran down stairs and got me a slice a pizza. Me and Charlie talked and watched the game-mostly watch the game- while we were eating our pizza, until I called it a night and went up stairs.

I fell asleep kind of early that night, but when my buzzer came on from my alarm clock I knew that it wasn't early enough.

Time for a fabulous first day at Forks High School, I thought sarcastically while getting up and getting ready.

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter

You all are great! Now if you would only review……


	3. Strange Vibe

3. Strange Vibe

I went downstairs all dressed and ready for school wearing just some dark blue jeans, a t-shirt, a black sweater, and some converses. I saw Charlie sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Bells", Charlie said while still eating his cereal. He was dressed in his police uniform, looking as ready as I was to go to school.

"Morning dad", I said going to the cabinet for a granola bar, not feeling very hungry. Then leaning on the counter.

We stayed like that for a while until I realized it was about that time for me to leave for school. I was walking to the front door when I noticed that Charlie still hadn't moved yet, I always thought that he left before I did to go to work. He's probably just staying a little later to watch me go to school, I concluded.

"Hey Bells before you go", Charlie started, but didn't finish because I got the hint of what he was saying.

"Yeah dad?" I said backing away from the door, heading back into the kitchen.

"No…..funny…..business today at school, ok?" He said. It actually took a while for him to say it to. I guess he was just trying to look for the right word to say until he finally rested on 'funny'.

"Funny…..business?" I said with a devilish smirk on my face.

Charlie just squinted his eyes trying to look serious, but it made my smirk grow until it was a big smile.

"Let me rephrase. No 'magical' business today at school", Charlie said, still through squinted eyes and more authority in his voice.

"Yea dad I know, mom tells me this everyday", I said.

"Do you really? Because from what I heard you don't really like to pay attention to rules given to you", he said.

"Yes, I really do", I started, but then added after a couple of seconds, " You know, I kind of feel like a little girl being told what to do every day, even though it's part of her daily routine and she's pretty much used to it by now that she doesn't need any reminders."

Charlie just nodded, looked at his wrist watch, then said, "Go should probably get going, you don't want to be late on your first day."

I nodded, walked out of the front door, got into my truck, then road off to school.

I turned into the little school parking lot of Forks High School. It wasn't really full yet, but from the number of cars pulling in the lot it was in a matter of minutes that the whole lot would be full.

I parked somewhere close to the back so that I could easily get out of the lot when school was over.

When I stepped out of my truck it seemed like all eyes were on me and I came up with two conclusions as to why. Either because I'm the new girl not to mention 'daughter of Chief of Police' and news like that in a little town like Forks spreads like wildfire, or because of my very loud truck. I didn't really know which, maybe it's both.

I just ignored them and walked to the front office. When I finally reached the front office I walked up to the receptionist.

She was a large, red-haired woman who wore glasses. She looked up from the papers in front of her and gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" she said while pushing up her glasses.

"Uh….I think so…..my name is Isabella Swan?" I said, not sure if she was the right lady I should be talking to, but when her smile got bigger I then knew she was the right lady I should be talking to.

"Ah yes. We've been expecting you", she said then after a while added, and "My name is Ms. Cope."

I just nodded. Then she started to rummage around all the papers on her desk until she finally found what she was looking for, my class schedule.

"Here you go sweetie", she handed me my schedule. "If you have any problems finding your next class I'm sure one of your teachers can help you, but just in case you don't want to ask….", she said while handing my a map of the school.

"Thanks", I said taking my schedule and the map. Then I walked out of the office and saw that a lot of people were still hanging around in the parking lot so I checked my cell phone. I had at least 6 minutes till school start.

So I walked back to my truck ignoring the stares again, but before I could even reach my truck this boy with tall boy with black hair, brown eyes, and poor complexion. I had stopped dead in my tracks so I wouldn't accidently knock him down.

"Hi", he said smiling so hard that I thought he might break his jaw, "I'm Eric Yorkie", he continued and held out his hand for me to shake.

His smile was so contagious that I started to smile back. "Hi, I'm-"

"Isabella Swan", he interrupted, "Yeah everyone knows who you are. We've been expecting your arrival.'

"So I've heard. Oh and it's just Bella", I said taking his hand, but soon letting go because it was all sweaty so I just wiped my hands on my pants, making sure he didn't notice.

We were just standing in the middle of the parking lot quiet for a while with everyone staring at us, until Eric broke the silence.

"So….uh….what do you have first?" he asked

"Oh….um….", I started looking down at my schedule then continued when I saw what class I have first, "Spanish."

"Oh! Hey if you want I can show where it is", he said smiling again.

"Um…sure, that would be great", or at least better than having to carry around this map. Then something in my peripheral vision caught my eye and when I turned my head to get a better view I saw five pair of golden eyes looking straight at me and I'm pretty sure one pairs of eyes was glaring at me, but when they saw me looking they all looked away.

They were all so beautiful. They all looked the same because of their very pale skin and golden eyes and yet so very different because of specific characteristics each one of them had.

The first two was together and it was pretty obvious. They would whisper in each other ear and giggle and kiss every once and a while. The girl was very beautiful. She was tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long, blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back. The boy next to her was huge. Not huge as in fat, I mean huge as in very muscular and tall. He looked about 6'5'. He had dark brown, slightly curly, hair and when he flashed his big smile his dimples were present on his round face, and overall he kind of had a childish look with really big muscles.

With the next two it wasn't as obvious that they were together, but you had to be blind not to notice the way they look at each other. The girl was very short, had pixie-like features, and has large eyes. Her hair was a deep black color cropped short and spiky. She seemed very anxious for something, bouncing up and down like a little girl, but gracefully-if that even makes sense. The boy she held hands with was pretty tall and lean, compared to her, but muscular. He had honey blond hair.

The last one was a very handsome, tall, slender and muscular boy. He had bronze hair and his face was so perfect and angular. He had high cheekbone, but not too high, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips.

But somewhere in me I couldn't help, but to have this strange vibe I got from them.

I caught myself staring eventually and turned back around to face Eric. When I turned around I saw Eric looking exactly where I had just looked.

"Who are they?" I asked when me and Eric were facing each other again.

"The Cullens", he answered and from the sound of it, it didn't sound like he was going to go one until I raised my eyebrows for an explanation. Then he sighed, but continued.

"The blond girl is Rosalie Hale and her brother is Jasper Hale, the blonde boy", he started, "Next to Rosalie is her boyfriend Emmett Cullen, the really big one, and next to Jasper is his girlfriend Alice Cullen, the really short one, and lastly we have Edward Cullen, the one with the weird hair", he finished.

"So are they always together? In a group? The five of them?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. They actually all live together. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted all of them because she couldn't have any children of her own", he answered.

I just nodded and took one more glance back at them to find them all staring at me again.

Then the bell rang and it was off to Spanish. Eric, keeping true to his word, walked me to Spanish and told me that he can show me where all my classes are. I was grateful at first because I really didn't want to carry around that map, but after he warmed up to me he just kept on talking and talking and talking so I tried my very best to tune him out.

When we finally reach my Spanish class I had about enough of his chatting. So while I was on the inside of the classroom open door doorway and he was on the outside I secretively wave my hand a little and "BOOM", the door slammed shut right in front of his face.

I felt bad at first, but I know that, that wouldn't affect him and he will be back to himself in no time.

Then I turned around and saw that the little pixie, or Alice, was in my class and next to her was an empty seat, actually the only empty seat in the class. She was giving me this strange look, but after a few seconds she smiled at me and it seemed welcoming enough so I smiled back, but not as big as her.

I walked up to my Spanish teacher desk. She told me her name, but I wasn't really listening or understanding what she was saying because she was speaking in Spanish. She had to been talking for about an hour in Spanish and I had a feeling it was going to be like that for a while and I'm pretty sure she was very aware of the confused look on my face.

So I had enough. I lift my hand to pretend to scratch the side of my mouth that the students were on and mumbled a little spell under my breath., making sure not even the teacher can hear me

"_Since I can't understand a word she say, make me understand in a better way."_

And right after my spell, which I made up on my own, small little words appeared and I gave myself a little smile.

It may have looked weird because to all the students in the class who were watching us and to the Spanish teacher it looked like I was looking at her stomach so I made sure I looked up every once and a while.

Then when the small little words appeared said, 'you may go take your seat now', she pointed to the only seat available.

I waved my hand to stop my own personal caption, took some papers she gave, and walked to my seat.

Alice was watching me with every step I took, with a little smile playing at one corner of her mouth.

I just tried not to look at her, took my seat, and faced forward looking at the teacher. When I took my seat I got another strange vibe, just like in the parking lot earlier, form this girl.

"Hi", she said in a clear voice, "I'm Alice Cullen."

I looked to see that she was looking straight at me with a smile on her face. It had to been a good minute or two before I finally spoke.

"Oh…um….hi, I'm Bella Swan", I stammered, "But I'm sure you already knew that", I added in a low voice not sure if she heard me, but she did.

"Well….yea", she shrugged.

After that we were quiet then the bell finally rang.

"Hey if you want, I can show you to your next class?" she asked

"Uh…sure, that would be great", I said not thinking because once we reached the doorway Eric popped out of nowhere with that big grin on his face and I soon remembered that Eric was suppose to walk me.

"Hey Bella", he said as his big grin got smaller and smaller when he saw Alice looking at my schedule.

"Oh yeah, Eric, I forgot you're suppose to walk me to class", I said feeling stupid. He just nodded and Alice just handed me back my schedule.

"Oh ok, well if you forget by tomorrow I can always walk you", she said walking gracefully to her next class.

Then Eric took my schedule and led me to my Trigonometry class. The class was really boring, but I did meet a girl name Angela Weber. I even remembered the teacher name, Mr. Varner.

Then I had lunch where I met lots of other people. Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, and Ben Cheney. I can't believe I remembered all their names.

We all sat together at a table and when I turned around to look behind me I saw the Cullens all sitting together at a table. When I turned back around I saw that Eric was talking about something, but I wasn't really paying attention because I couldn't get pass his complexion. So when he got up to go in the line with Jessica and Angela I decided to help him out. I looked straight at him when I said it took.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen"_

I couldn't tell if it worked or not because he was too far away, but from the expressions and looks Jessica were giving him I was sure it worked and I gave myself a small smile.

I don't why I always smile to myself when I say a spell and it comes out exactly the way I want it to. Maybe because it's the fact that I actually got it right that makes me happy.

I stopped myself from smiling eventually, so I wouldn't look weird or stupid smiling to myself, and looked around just in case someone had seen me talking to myself.

When I turned around I saw all five Cullens looking straight at me with their beautiful golden eyes and I could have sworn three of them were glaring at me. The two blonds, Rosalie and Jasper I think, and the one with the funny hair, Edward I think, and again just like in the parking lot and in Spanish class with Alice I got another strange vide from them.

So I did the only normal thing I could think of. I just smile and looked away.

I looked just in time to see Eric with his now perfect complexion sitting down and Jessica and Angela also sitting down. Then after a few more minutes the bell rang releasing everyone to go to their third period.

I told Eric and everyone else who offered that I didn't need an escort to Biology, that I know where it is because me and Eric passed it on our way to my Spanish class. They didn't push and just left. I stayed after a few more minutes and when I saw that the cafeteria was clearing out very quickly I thought that was probably my cue to go.

So I took a deep breath, gathered my things, turned around, and headed to Mr. Banner, Biology.

When I got there I saw another Cullen, Edward and surprise, surprise.

The only available seat was next to him.

* * *

Thanks you for reading Chapter 3 of my story.

Tell me what you think. Review Please!!!


	4. Witch and Wolf Friends Again

**Ok so if you are not familiar with Charmed it is an old TV show that still, actually, comes on TNT. It started to come on in the 90's and stopped sometime in the 2000's, I'm not sure, but I guess it isn't that old. Go check it out. I love that show and that's where I got Bella's powers from, but in the show there are three sisters that are 'charmed' and they kill demons. I didn't want demons in my story and I still wanted Bella to be an only child.**

**Alright I'm done talking. Let's get back to the story, shall we?**

* * *

4. Witch and Wolf Friends Again

I was only about a minute late.

So when I walked in the class I looked around and out of everyone who was looking at me I saw two familiar faces as I walked to Mr. Banner's desk. It was Jessica and Mike.

I also saw Edward Cullen with an empty seat next to him.

I walked up to Mr. Banner to tell him my name and that I'm new, but unlike my pervious teachers he already knew about me.

"Ah, Miss Isabella Swan", he said with a smile while holding out his hand, "I'm Mr. Banner."

"It's just Bella", I said taking his hand.

"Well 'just Bella'….", he said, "You'll be sitting next to Edward Cullen, or 'just Edward' if you prefer."

I kind of wanted to laugh at first because I've been telling everyone, all day, numerous times that 'it's just Bella' and he is the very first one to actually say that lame joke.

Wow.

Then I wanted to make a rude comment that might have got me sent to the principal's office- and I didn't need that on my very first day- because of that last comment he made about Edward's name.

So I just smiled at him, but when I turned away from him my smile was quickly gone. He's definitely not favorite teacher right now.

I walked to my new assigned seat and as I got closer and closer I noticed Edward moving farther and farther away from my chair before I even sat down.

He must be one of those antisocial people or something, I thought, or one of those people who only talk to his family and don't really like to talk to other people.

I don't know.

Then I sat down and class began and that same strange vibe I always got when I saw-or was near- a Cullen was nagging at me.

Maybe I was just crazy and making up things-even thought I don't know why I would make _this_ up- or maybe my powers were growing. I really hope it's the second option.

Every once and a while it kind of felt like someone was staring at me and when I would look at Edward-and it seemed like involuntary movement-I would catch him looking at me with this look that looked like he was concentrating on something very hard, just like Alice today in Spanish class. Then he would look away very quickly after a few seconds.

I got bored towards the end of class so I just started to have a little fun with Mr. Banner.

I used my telekinesis and freezing power the most. I would freeze the whole class then wave my hand and place the marker to the blackboard somewhere else and when I would unfreeze everything Mr. Banner would spend about five minutes looking for the marker until he finally got out a different marker. It was funny the first three times, but by the forth it was really boring.

Then the bell finally rang and I was so happy. I turned my back on Edward facing the door to leave, but still sitting down packing up my stuff.

Mike wanted to walk me to my forth, but I turned him down. He was very persistent until about the sixth time when he got finally hint. He then finally left me alone and went to his class and there was only about three people were left in the room, including me.

"What are you?" I heard someone whisper very low behind me and since Edward was the one I was sitting with I knew it was him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him while turning around to see him staring straight at me, his golden-or more topaz-eyes gazing right into my brown ones. He looked like he was concentrating on something very hard again, until he heard my question then his face went blank.

"I said how are you? You must be the famous Bella Swan?" he said smoothly.

"Oh….um….yea", I said not buying it and I'm pretty sure he heard it in my voice because when I answered him he had an undefined looked on his face and walk out of the room.

I then realized that I had one more class to go to, gym. Then I got up and headed for gym.

Usually I hated gym, but since I have an advantage I guess I could learn to love it.

Or not.

I hated gym. Mostly because of Lauren Mallory. She kept on 'accidently' hitting me in the head with volleyballs. I was pissed walking from the locker room to my truck.

I was going to use my powers, but I couldn't without getting caught because everyone eyes was always on-probably wondering when I was going to get hit in the head again.

When I sat in the cab of my truck I then realized that I could have used my powers. I originally wanted to use my telekinesis power, but I could have used my freezing power and froze everything and moved to the side when unfroze everything and it would have looked like she had missed.

"Ugh!" I said, smacking the palm of my hand to my forehead. "God, I'm dumb", I added with a whisper.

Whatever, I thought, it's over now. Even though I can turn back time and-

No, no, no I won't turn back time. I'll save that for a much better use.

And with that thought I drove home.

When I got home I saw that Charlie wasn't here yet. And he probably won't be back till later on tonight, I thought.

It was pretty boring so I just did my homework-and still can't believe they actually gave me homework, aren't they suppose to wait until at least I catch up with all the other students?

I guess not.

So I did my homework, which I had in every class except gym, without complaint and when I was done Charlie still wasn't home, but it was only 7:30. I don't know why I thought he'll be here when I got home.

He's probably going to pull an all-nighter and won't be back till real late, I thought and when that thought came so did a big smile on my face.

"When daddy's away, the witch will play", I said still smiling whispering. Or 'practice', he and Renee likes to call it.

I closed my eyes and thought the kitchen and when I opened my eyes I was there.

"Orbing, check", I said while walking to the refrigerator.

I opened the refrigerator to find that it hardly had any food in there. I have to make a note to go to the Thriftway sometime this week, but I did find watermelon. It was a pretty big one too.

Since when does Charlie eat watermelon? I thought. Or any fruit really?

He doesn't. So he wouldn't mind if I take it.

I pickup the watermelon-and you'd think that since it looked rather big that it would be pretty heavy, but it wasn't-and headed outside to the back.

I was standing in the doorway to the backyard and saw that it was getting kind of dark out.

Perfect. Just the way I like it.

Then I orbed to the middle of the backyard with the door behind me. I put the watermelon down on the ground and stepped back a few feet.

I lifted up my right hand and slid it on thin air to the left and the watermelon slid with it. I did the same with my left hand, sliding it to the right and the watermelon went along with it.

Then when the watermelon was back in its original place where it started, I put my hands on my hips and gave the watermelon a look-kind of annoyed that I'm doing such baby things.

My eyebrows rose when I realized that I still didn't practice my freezing power.

So, using my telekinesis power, I raised my right hand in the air, and the watermelon went with it, until my hand was fully over my head. "Concentrate", I said then I dropped my hand and the watermelon was dropping too.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call from the inside of the house, scaring me, and everything happened so fast.

Charlie called my name, I turned around, and all ten of my fingers flicked outward all at the same time.

Before I knew it I was covered in watermelon seeds and juice and mushy chunks and skin and so was the backyard.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no", I said really fast in a whiney, whispering voice and adding, "Charlie's gonna kill me."

Maybe Charlie didn't hear the exploding watermelon because I was in the backyard covered in watermelon for at least a good two minutes until I finally came up with a spell hoping that it would work for more than just bad complexion.

"_Let the object of objection become but I dream as a cause the scene to be unseen."_

And in a blink of an eye all the watermelon was gone from off the ground of the backyard and off of me.

"Oh my god", I said with a whisper then added, a little bit louder than my regular tone of voice, "Oh my god."

I was so surprised because I never ever used one spell for two completely different things. So once again that 'I did a spell and it came out exactly the way I wanted it to' smile was on my face, which is something that I had to stop doing before Charlie start catching on.

I orbed in the house to find Charlie in the kitchen setting down some takeout on the table.

Just like the night before we ate, watched TV, talked a bit, then I went upstairs to call it a night.

I went to sleep around 10:30 that night and woke up to the annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock.

Everything that happened in school that day was pretty much the same as my first day.

I got there, Eric walked me to my first period only, got stares from everyone again that seem to be getting less and less by the day, got the strange looks and vibe from the Cullens, got more homework, continued to use more and more of my magic in school not getting caught, and go home.

It was pretty much like that for the rest of the week, and sometime during the week I did go to the Thriftway.

Me and Alice seem to be talking more and more and it kind of felt like we were forming a friendship and it kind of feels good. She's definitely like no one I have ever met before.

Edward was as weird as ever and we hardly talked. The only times we did talk was when we were forced to do a lab together and, even though I hate to admit it, it kind of felt nice for some reason. I wanted to dislike him because every time I would sit down he would always move his seat farther away from me like I stink or some and to be honest it kind of made me feel self-conscience, but somewhere deep inside of me I couldn't dislike him.

Maybe it was because every time I caught him staring at me we would lock eyes for at least 30 seconds, and to stare into those beautiful topaz eyes was just………just something else. I couldn't explain it.

Edward was always the one that broke first from our 'eye lock'-if you will- and when he would turn his head I would still just stare at him analyzing each and every detail there was to analyze on the side of his face, until I would eventually catch myself and face forward to the front of the classroom.

From us locking eyes in Biology, to him in the parking lot, to him and his family at lunch, and every other time I would see him was just flooding my head. Different images of him and his family just in my head all the time.

"I'm not obsessed. I know that there is something different about them, but what?" I whispered to myself while lying in my bed fully clothed-including sneakers-looking at my ceiling.

It was Saturday and me and Jacob is suppose to meet up together to finally hang out. He's coming to pick me up in his now –finally-finished car he's been working on and we're going to the beach

Me and Jake used to always hang out when we were younger until I moved to Phoenix, but even still then we always kept in contact through the phone and emailing. For some reason we stopped talking and writing to each other about six months ago.

I told him a really long time ago that I was a witch. His reaction was funny because he didn't know how to react and he just kept on stuttering and stammering. It was hilarious. I also remember when he told me he was a wolf.

I had came and visited on day and we were walking up and down the beach and then he just told me, or I supposedly 'figured it out on my own', we never did really agree on how I now know he's a wolf. He also told me all of the old legends and stories about his family and how the whole werewolf thing started. It was pretty cool and very interesting.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." A loud honking noise coming from right inside the house made.

"About time", I whispered getting up and running downstairs and opened the door to see Jake getting out of the Rabbit walking towards me.

I can't believe how big he's gotten seen the last time I've seen him. He's huge now-at least past six foot-and his body was very toned and muscular, but his skin was the same dark-toned russet skin of his that I remembered and his hair was cropped short.

I smiled very big and ran straight to him and he caught me in his big arms.

"Missed me much?" he asked teasingly.

"You know I did Jake and I know you missed me. God, how have you've been?"I asked as we let go of our hug and walked to the Rabbit.

"I've been good…..kinda itchy, but good", he laughed.

Then we were in the Rabbit headed towards the beach.

"That's right. How's wolf life treating you wolf boy? Or should I say wolf 'teen'? What are you like 15 now?" I teased.

He laughed. "I'm 16 and it's good. Very freeing, but hey how about you? How are you? How's the witch life treating you?"

It was my turn to laugh. "I'm good and my witch life is great. God I love being a witch. You know, I have the best powers?"

"Yeah actually I do. I mean sure you can't fly or something cool like that, but…." he said shrugging with a tiny smile playing at his lips telling me he was joking.

"But being able to orb where ever I want definitely replaces that", I finished for him.

"Yea sure….I mean I guess", he said pulling over near the beach.

We sat there in the Rabbit just staring at the beach until I finally broke the silence.

"Is it me or has the beach gotten smaller?" I asked, giving the beach a look.

"It isn't you", he said getting out and I followed suit.

We walked up and down the beach at least three times talking about nothing. We were mostly just talking about our past and how much we have grown and just really reminiscing.

It got dark pretty quick to me and we decided to was time to head back. I suggested that we should go to my house, watch a movie, and eat ice cream-something we used to do a lot when we were kids-and he was happy to come over.

When we got back to the house I saw that Charlie wasn't home. He's probably at work. Pulling an all-nighter I thought when I looked at my cell phone to see that it was 8:05pm.

Jake got comfortable on the couch while I headed to the freezer to get two pints of ice-cream and two spoons from the drawer.

I went to the living room and saw that Jake already had a movie playing. I wasn't really sure the movie was called, but I do know that it had a lot of action in it and vampires.

I tossed Jake the strawberry ice cream-his favorite-and a spoon and sat down next to him on the couch with the chocolate ice-cream and spoon.

During the movie there was a scene of this very cute vampire with pale skin and these eyes a beautiful color and I automatically thought of Edward.

"Hey…..do……do you know….the Cullens?" I asked Jake not sure if he's the right person I should be asking about the Cullens, but Jake knew a lot of old stories and legends passed down from his father, werewolf related or not, and who knows maybe there was an old legend about them.

"Um the Cullens?" He asked confused.

"Never mind, you obviously don't know", I said turning my attention to the movie.

"No come on tell me what's on your mind", he said teasingly. "What exactly do you want to know about them?" He asked cautiously.

I just looked at him with my eyebrows raised waiting for an explanation. I knew he knew something, that part was obvious, by the way he cautiously asked me what I wanted to know about them.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

"You know something", I said this time with I traded the raised eyebrows for squinted eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh come on Jake! Tell me", I said, or whined would be more appropriate.

"Tell you what? Bella I have no idea what you're talking about", he continued to play dumb.

"Oh please! Jake I know you know something about the Cullens. So just tell me, please?" I said trying to look sexy, batting my eyelashes. Jacob just laughed then I eventually joined in.

"Alright, alright. All I know is that Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen adopted all of the Cullen kids when they were like eight or something, but that's all I know", he said then after a couple of seconds of me staring suspiciously at him he added, "Oh! And they're like from Alaska or something", with a shrug.

"You're lying", I said quickly.

"I'm not", he said just as fast.

"No not about that whole family history thing, I'm talking about the first thing you said", I said.

He looked confused.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I had and said, "When you said that, that was the only thing you know."

He sighed and put his, now empty, ice-cream carton on the coffee table then leaned back on the couch then looked me straight in the eyes with this serious looked in his eyes.

"What? What Jake? What do you know?" I asked knowing that there was something he knew.

"Bella…….I…….I can't", he whispered with a pained looked on his face.

Ok good now we're getting somewhere, I thought.

"Um….well…..sure you can. Just come right out and say it", I said.

"No Bella you don't understand…..it's just that I……I really, really can't", he said coming out of his whisper, but still with the pain look on his face.

"Jacob, yes you can. You can trust me", I said with nothing, but seriousness in my voice.

He looked away from my eyes and looked down at his hands and I looked too. He wasn't really doing anything just playing with fingers. Then he looked up and so did I.

His face was serious the pain expression gone. He stared in my eyes with so much intensity and seriousness that I almost didn't recognize him because the Jacob that I have grown to know and love was always so goofy.

"Let's just say that they aren't………they aren't who they claim to be", he said.

And once I opened my mouth to ask more question-like, why was he being so vague? And, the most important, who exactly are the Cullens?-Charlie walked in ruining everything with his perfect timing.

"Hey Bells", Charlie said warming up the lasagna I made Friday.

Me and Jacob walked into the kitchen at the same time Charlie turned around with a mouthful of lasagna. Jake laughed and I just smiled.

"Um…..well…..hey Jake, I didn't know you were here", Charlie mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Hey Charlie, and actually I was just leaving. It's getting kinda late and my dad is probably worrying about me", he said walking towards the door.

"Alright well I guess I'll see you around Jake", Charlie said with a wave.

"Yeah you will", Jake said.

Me and Jake walked to the door and gave each other a hug. When we let go he said by and so did I and I didn't even bring up the Cullen's to try and get more information. I told Charlie good night and ran upstairs.

I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I couldn't, but to think about what Jake had said.

"_Let's just say that they aren't………they aren't who they claim to be", he said._

And it just kept running in my head over and over again until I was finally asleep.

That night I dreamt of the Cullens, but mostly Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my Chapter 3 of my very first fanfic!!! I hoped you liked it. I actually enjoyed writing the watermelon incident. I thought it was pretty funny, but tell me what you think and if you have any questions ask them. Review!**


	5. They aren't Human

**I am ssssoooooo sorry that it took me like forever to put up this chapter. It's just that it was actually kind of hard coming up with the beginning and middle part. I already knew how I wanted it to end, but before it can end it had to start somewhere(if that makes sense). So I am sorry.**

**OK, just to let you know i got all of the family history part from Charmed, which most of you would have figured out anyways by the name I used when i do talk about the family history. Another heads up(i 4got 2 mention this in the pervous chapter)I don't really like Jacob so much he's really annoying to me so I don't know if u I'll be mentioning him in any more chapter, unless you guys want me to because if you do then i guess i can just suck it up and mention Jake in some more chapter, so let me know.**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews so far. I really, really apperciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Twilight**

* * *

5. They aren't Human

There was nothing out of the ordinary in my dream…..in the beginning. It was just how it always is in school with all the staring and glaring and strange vibes, but as my dream went on it started to get more and more weird.

It was me and Edward in some dark room place, but not that dark because we could still see each other and I wasn't really sure where we were at, and we were just talking. Sitting on the floor and talking.

"_Let's just say they aren't……they aren't who the claim to be", _I remembered Jake telling me.

Then I looked into Edward's topaz eyes with as much intensity as I could manage and asked him, "Who are you Edward Cullen?"

He stared back with just as much intensity, but like always it didn't last long. He looked away staring into the nothingness and I just kept looking at him. It was silent until I finally broke it.

"You know you can trust me, don't you?" I asked and not only to help him say what I know he wanted to say so very badly, but because it was true.

For some reason I was able to trust him and I felt like he should feel the same with me. I don't what it is, but every time I opened my mouth I would always say too much. I told him everything about me, including me being a witch and I did trust him with that. I also trusted being around him because here we are in some dark room place with me asking who exactly he is and him obviously hiding something.

He eventually looked back at me again, but it wasn't the same Edward that I was just with a second ago.

This Edward had crazy red eyes, bluish purplish lips, and even paler skin than usual-if possible. He also had this look on his face that I've never seen before. Then he opened his mouth and everything happened so quickly and the next thing I know I'm sitting up in my bed covered in sweat, panting.

I looked over to my clock and saw that it was 8:35am.

"Ugh!" I moaned lying back down.

I lay down just staring up at the ceiling, thinking. I was thinking about every single detail of my dream. Thinking of what Jake had said the night before. Thinking about the Cullens, and most importantly, thinking about who they really are.

After a few minutes of staring at my ceiling, I finally realized that I was probably just combining the Cullens and the vampire movie I saw the night before with Jake. After a while I made a move and looked at the clock again, it was 9:10. So I finally got up, brushed my teeth, and took a shower. When I got out I decided to just put some fresh pajamas because I knew I wasn't going anywhere because it was Sunday and Sunday was relaxing/have some fun with magic day.

I went downstairs and saw Charlie eating a bowl of cereal and I decided to join him, grabbing and filling up the bowl with cereal and milk and getting a spoon. I sat down next to him and ate in mostly silence until he finally said something.

"I'm going to go fishing today with Harry", he said going to the sink washing out his bowl and spoon.

"Harry?" I asked. The name sounded so familiar.

"Yea, Harry Clearwater", he said.

The name only sounded familiar and that's it. I don't remember what he looked like, so I continued to eat my cereal and just nodded, but since he's back was turned to me he thought that I was just being quiet, probably not wanting him to go.

"Unless you don't want me to go. I can always stay Bells", he said turning back to look at me.

"No its okay dad, you should go. I'm just going to be hanging around the house watching TV and just being bored", I said.

"Alright", he said walking over to a closet where he kept his fishing pole.

"See ya later Bells", he said walking to the front door.

"Yea, you too dad", I said.

He left the house, got in his car and pulled off and before I knew it I was home alone. I got up and went to my room, feeling to lazy to orb, and sat on the edge of my bed.

I debated with myself of what I should do. I could just sit around all day doing nothing, or I could watch TV and eat ice cream, or I could call Jake so we can hang out, or I could even orb to Phoenix and see how my mom is doing.

I ended up doing neither. I was sitting around doing nothing, but that didn't last long because I got very bored. I did watch TV, but only like about an hour or two because after all there's only, but so much TV one person can take and I'm really not a TV person and plus when I do watch TV I love to eat ice cream and it was really cold, both, outside and inside the house. I did call Jake, but he wasn't home. Billy told me that he was out taking care of some 'business', which basically meant that he was out somewhere running on all fours. I did want to visit my mom, but I could sense that Phil was there and my mom didn't really like me orbing all willy nilly around-or in this case 'to'-the house. I did once when she finally told Phil that we were witches and he almost had a heart attack. I just settled on emailing her.

I should probably explain what sensing is. You see when you can orb you can also sense. Before you orb to a place you could sense if anyone is there or around the place you want to orb. If there are people there you should wait a while before you orb because let's say you do orb and people are around you, then that isn't good because you have just expose the magical world to mortals-people who aren't magical-and that is a seriously big rule with the Elders that you cannot break. Lucky for me I haven't been stupid enough to break that rule. I used to always say that to my mom every time she will tell about the Elders biggest rule not to break and she will always add, "yea…..not yet", under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

Breaking the Elders rules is something you don't want to do. The consequences on breaking the rules can vary depending on who you are and when I say who you are I mean witches, white lighters, fairies, etc. I didn't know very much about the other magical creatures, I just only knew about witches……barely. I think they take you to trial-or something like that-and debate on whether or not you should keep your powers, get them suspended for a certain amount of time, or just get it taken away completely.

Getting your powers suspended for a certain amount of time and getting it taken away completely are the same, but still very, very different.

When you get your powers suspended you don't get it back until the Elders think you earned them, but you could still do basic magic like making potions and saying spells. When you get your powers taken away for good you can't say any spells or make potions and it just sucks.

That's when it hit me.

"Potions", I whispered and snapped at the same time. I realized that I haven't been doing any potions since I left Phoenix.

I looked around my room to see if I could find my magic book, but with no luck. Every since I said that little spell to unpack my clothes and everything else I've been having to call everything to me and it will orb in my hands.

I eventually gave up, sat in the middle of my bed crossed legged, held out both my hands, and called for my magic book, "magic book", and with that the big book was in my hands. I set it down in front of me, opened it, and started flipping through the book seeing if there was something in here that I haven't tried yet.

This book is really old it has been in my family for generations. Most of the pages were brown and they looked like they were going to fall out at any moment, but they were very much in tacked. I love the Magic Book-that's actually the name of the book too, how cliché?-because it was filled with tons of different spells and potions and I was always up to learning a new spell. I didn't really care too much for potions, but it does come in handy every once and a while.

Renee finally gave me the book the morning of the day I came to Forks. I was so happy. I remember all the times I would sneak into the hiding spot she always kept it and write down some spells that I may need and some recipes for potions, which was useless because I couldn't find any of the ingredients around the house, but me and Renee did do some potions together. She also gave me all ingredients that I'm going need for the potions.

I flipped through the book kind of bored because I've done most of these spells and potions.

"Love spell or potion?" I asked myself trying to decide what to do, "Not that desperate." I continued to flip through the book.

"Apology spell or potion? Don't really need it………at least not now." I flipped the page.

"Make you smarter spell or potion? Don't think so." I flipped a few more pages.

"Truth spell?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and with interest. "A definite possibility", I added then continued to flip more and more pages until I was at the back of the book. In the back of the book were different family histories of the most important and powerful witches there are and other creatures to. It went in order from least powerful family to most powerful family. My family history was in here.

I remembered when Renee used to read our family history to me when I was younger as a bedtime story. I read it again even though I pretty much know the story by heart.

_The Higgenbothams_

_The Higgenbothams are one the most powerful family of witches._

_It started with the witch Melinda Higgenbotham, who was born on October 31, 1670 in Virginia._

_She later moved to Salem, Massachusetts and bore a daughter named Renee. _

_Melinda was later betrayed by her boyfriend and burned at the stake during the Salem witch trials in 1679._

_She could have escaped, but didn't in the fear of exposing her daughter, Renee, as a witch._

_When Melinda's boyfriend visited her in prison, she cursed him and vowed that each generation of Higgenbothams will be much stronger and powerful than the next._

_So from there on out every generation of witch in the Higgenbotham family has become stronger and more powerful than the next just as Melinda vowed, creating the powerful Higgenbotham witch prophecy._

_The Higgenbothams are also well-known in the magical community as being powerful and nice, from magical creatures that come in contact with them._

_Their family history will live with us forever and will be passed on from generation to next by every magical creature in the magical community._

When I was done reading it I just smiled. It wasn't a very long passage about my family history, but it didn't need to be because it said enough. I flipped the page and saw that the Elders were next, which meant that they were the most powerful. I never really did bother to read it had said about the elders and truth be told I never really did care, so I just closed the book and slid it underneath my bed-yea I know it's not the greatest hiding spot, but the only other person in this house was Charlie and he hardly ever comes in my room and when he do come in my room he always knock first.

I went downstairs and decided to make dinner, since it was getting close to dinner time and Charlie should be home in a few. I didn't know what to cook first, but then I ended up deciding on chicken parmesan.

When I was done, right on cue, Charlie walked in the house taking a deep breath.

"Wow, Bells. Something smells good", he said putting the fish he caught in the sink.

"Chicken parmesan", I said setting down two plates on the table.

He sat down and started to dig in and so did I. At first we ate in silence, but then after a while conversations began to flow easily. We talked about random things in the beginning, then moved on to him and Harry and their fishing trip, and then back to random things. After dinner we watched TV for a bit until Charlie called it a night, realizing that he had to work tomorrow and I had school.

I laid down in my bed until I finally fell to sleep.

When the buzzer went off from my alarm clock I, surprisingly, was wide awake. So I got up brushed my teeth and took shower. When I got out I decided that today I was going to be comfortable.

So I put on my tight, but still kind of loose fitting jeans, a white t-shirt that said a company's name on the front and a picture of the company on the back, a black jacket, and some light brown ugg boots. Then I threw my long, mahogany colored hair in a messy bun.

When I looked at the time, I saw that I was running a little bit late. So I grabbed my keys from off my desk, ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar, got in my truck, and headed to school.

When I finally got to school I looked at my cell phone and it said that I had three minutes until the bell ring. So instead of walking around the school looking lost or bumping into someone that I didn't want to talk to I just stayed in my truck and ate my granola bar. When I was done I got my bookbag from the back seat and jumped of out my truck and as soon as my feet hit the ground the bell rang.

My morning went ridiculously slow and with each passing minute and I was beginning to get a headache. So I put my head down on the table and people would not leave me alone. They kept on asking me if I was ok and I was. It was just a small headache and usually when I get small headaches like this it just goes away in a minute, but this one didn't look like it was going to go anywhere for a while.

After two classes it was finally lunch time, which was a good and bad thing. Good because my headache is probably just a hunger headache and I probably just need something to eat. Bad because the cafeteria is filled with nonstop talking, which will only add to my headache.

When I got to the cafeteria I just got me a bag of chips and a lemonade. I sat with Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Eric-the usual people I sat with at lunch. I didn't eat much of my chips and I only took a sip of my lemonade-I wasn't really hungry, so I guess my headache isn't from hunger. I pushed my lemonade and chips aside and just put my head down in my arms on the cafeteria table.

"Are you okay Bella?" Ben asked.

I sighed because I was really sick of people asking me that question, but I answered him anyway.

"Yea, I'm fine", I mumbled from my arms.

Then Mike sat down at the table. I knew it was him because when that person sat down they laid a hand of my shoulder then I asked that same question everyone else asked.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I've had enough", I whispered to myself.

I lifted my head up and gave Mike a small smile. He smiled back and let go of my shoulder, but was still looking at me waiting for me to answer his question.

I flicked all ten of my fingers outward and with that the whole lunchroom froze. Everything and everyone in or near the cafeteria froze.

I looked around examining everyone and everything. Every since I've gotten this power I've been more observant of my surroundings. Renee told me that after I freeze everything I need to look around and remember what I see because if I freeze someone next to something and that something change then that means that, that someone isn't human because all humans freeze.

It was going to be impossible to remember every single thing in this cafeteria and how it's positioned. So I just glanced at a few tables and the Cullens being one of them. I did notice that at the Cullen's table a bottle cap was in the air for some reason. After my glances I put my head back into my arms on the table.

Then I got this vibe. I couldn't really explain it, but it was like someone was yelling at me to turn around and so I did. I took a few glances around the cafeteria again and nothing changed. I looked at the Cullen's table then looked away, but ended up looking there again because I think something over there did change.

My eyes were glued over there for a few seconds not really seeing the change. Then I got up from my seat and slowly walked over to the Cullen's table to get a closer look.

I stood at their table for a while just looking at each of them then I turned my attention to their uneaten food and nothing changed.

"I think I'm losing my touch", I said walking back to my table, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized something.

I turned my attention back to the Cullen's table, I furrowed my eyebrows, and walked back to their table stopping in the same spot I was in before.

I looked at all of their drinks and saw that they all had their caps on them and there was no bottle cap in the air any more.

"Oh my god", I said as my face smooth out in realization. "Oh. My. God." I said again, but this time slower as it hit me.

I was looking everywhere, but at the Cullens. Then I started to pace back and forth, passing their table every time. I wasn't even paying attention to them anymore; I was too much into thought, saying the first thing that came to my head aloud.

"They aren't frozen, which means their immune to my powers, which means they are not human", I whispered, but when I said that last part I stopped pacing because if they aren't human then they can hear every word I'm saying and hear me talking to myself and mostly because of the idea of them not being human.

"So if they aren't human, then what-", I started so say as I turned my head to look at the Cullen, but ending up stopping short because of the image I saw when I looked back at their table.

My breath caught in my throat and my pulse doubled when I saw five pairs of beautiful golden eyes glaring right at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter 5 in my very first fanfic!!!!**

**And tell me what you all think and tell me if is any confusion as to her powers and how it works, or her family history, or anything else and if there is I'll try to explain it more in the next chapter or other chapters to come.**


	6. NOT REAL CHAPTER SORRY

**Hey everyone I just wanna say that sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter yet.**

**It's just that I'm trying to write it in Edward's POV and it taking longer than I thought. I mean I knew that it may take a while but I didn't really think it would really take this long and I am so sorry for having you guys wait 4 so long I promise that once it is done I would take this off (or at least try b/c rememba this is ma 1****st**** fanfic and I'm still getting used to the way things work) and post my chapter six.**

**I really don't like doing this I always hated people who will put sumthin like this up it always got on my nerves, but now that I'm the one doing it I guess I cud kinda c y they b doing this, but 4 me it's mostly b/c yall won't lose faith in me and give up reading my story.**

**Oh and I'm also thinking about writing another fanfiction cuz I got this great ideas about one, but that isn't part of the hold up, I thought I just add that.**

**So thanks to everyone who reads my story and for everyone who reviews it. You all r so great.**

**Love ya all, **

_~Ajia~_


End file.
